This Is My Paradise
by MsPerfectGal
Summary: Shake It Up! Chicago Wins A Trip To Hawaii From Donating The Most Money In A Fundraiser. But Once Cece, Rocky, Gunther And Tinka Get Lost There, Will They Make It Back To The Base Camp, Or Will Crazy Thinks Happen During The Adventure? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My Paradise**

**Chapter 1: Celebration And Flashback**

Rocky Blue and Cece Jones danced on the stage of Shake It Up! Chicago. The music was blasting as they all danced to what the DJ played. Everyone posed as they music did one last beat before finishing. Gary Wilde, the host of the show got up on stage in front of the camera holding his mic.

"Wow, was that a good performance! So before the show finishes, we have great news for the dancers here at Shake It Up! Chicago!" He said. "Drum roll please!"

"I'm 100% sure Gary's just gonna say something about giving us an extra $50 in our paychecks like he says he does all week but he never does!" Rocky wispered to Cece.

"How do you know? Maybe he's gonna say something about- Yeah, your right." Cece replied.

As the drum roll stopped, Gary finally let out the surprise. "SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO IS GOING TO HAWAII!"

**Five Weeks Earlier**

"Okay everyone! Before you leave I have something to tell you guys an important announcement!" Gary said getting of the Shake It Up! Chicago stage as the camera stopped rolling.

Everyones heads turned up at Gary to hear what the announcement was.

"Now, all the Shake It Ups in each state are going to start a fundraiser to help the homeless shelter that just burned down last month, and whichever Shake It Up gets the most money will win a trip to Hawaii, will have their Shake It Up filmed there and each dancer member can bring a friend! Now all of us have to start working on it by donating our work money or allowance for the trip to Hawaii! And on each Shake It Up! Chicago we have, all the phone lines will be open for people to donate money!"

Every dancer started gasping and jumping all around excited.

"Oh. My. Gosh Rocky! This is the best thing i've ever heard in my entire life! We've got to start working on it for the trip to hawaii!" Cece said to Rocky jumping up and down and grabbing her arm.

"Wait wait wait hold on. This isn't only about the trip to Hawaii, it's also about helping those people who's homeless shelter burnt down! And besides, you didn't ever want to raise money to a fundraiser every since you heard about this and the grand trip to Hawaii!" Rocky said to Cece very seriously.

"Who cares! Hawaii is the dream place to go and I am not letting Shake It Up! Chicago Down!" Cece replied.

As Cece and Rocky picked up their backpacks, their frenemies Gunther and Tinka approached them.

"Oh great, what do you guys want?" Cece said to them sarcastically.

"We just wanted to say that YOU won't let Chicago down by not donating or getting a job to donate the money for the trip to Hawaii!" Tinka replied glaring at Cece.

"Pfft! I'm gonna get a job and before you know it, Shake It Up! Chicago will be going to Hawaii and most of the money will be donated by ME!" Cece yelled confindently.

Tinka let out a big laugh. "You've never got a job in the first place and you don't even know how! All you care about is the makeup and the fashion and more makeup!"

"And im pretty sure you're going to get fired in a second once you start your "fake job" Cece!" Gunther added.

"You do not talk to my best friend like that! Even though all you said about her was true." Rocky said.

"ROCKY!" Cece whined.

"C'mon, lets just go!" Rocky whispered dragging her friend to the exit.

"OH! And you guys are gonna be sorry once you see how much money I donated! Mhmm!" Cece yelled looking back at Tinka and Gunther who were just laughing at her while Rocky continued dragging her to the exit.

Days have gone past, and Cece and Rocky actually DID get jobs, at Crusty's pizza place. It was easier to apply for a job their since Deuce works there. But Cece was totally mad when Deuce said he's pay her an extra $50 if she brought him with her to Hawaii if Shake It Up! Chicago won.

"I hate you for doing this Deuce!" Cece said to him while working there one day.

"I know you do!" Deuce said laughing.

That same day, Gunther and Tinka arrived there with shocked faces looking at Rocky and Cece work there.

"We are totally screwed." Tinka whispered to Gunther.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Surprise & Get-Together**

Rocky and Cece screamed and jumped on Cece's couch as they celebrated on going to Hawaii with the rest of the Shake It Up! Chicago crew.

"OMG Rocky this is the best news i've heard my entire life! Even better than when my mom told me Flynn was going on a 3 week sleep-away camp!" Cece shouted.

"Well all the hard work at Crusty's Pizza Place really paid off!" Rocky said aloud.

"Too bad I still have to take Deuce! I was gonna take you Rocky!" Cece whined again.

Rocky looked at Cece for a long time. Then continued to jump up and down again.

"Don't worry Cece, i'll take Ty to come with us so he can show off his sick dance moves go everyone when we fill Shake It Up! Chicago there!"

"Well okay, but i'm still mad I have to take DEUCE!"

Just then, Flynn walked in with his brand new Ipod 4 that he got for his birthday that recently passed by. He took a picture of Rocky and Cece jumping up and down on the couch.

"Day number 6 of the first days with my Ipod 4, afternoon at my house: I see Rocky and Cece jumping up and down on my couch for no exact reason." He said looking down at the Ipod.

"Flynn, we are jumping up and down cause we just found out Shake It Up! Chicago is going to Hawaii! Cece said and started screaming.

"Oooooooo! Can I come? I really need to catch some great memories with this Ipod 4 I just got!" Flynn asked.

"Actually, I have to bring Deuce with me, Rocky's gonna bring Ty and besides," Cece paused and rolled her eyes. "Like we'd ever take you to come and annoy us all the way there!

At that exact moment, someone knocked at the door.

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" Screamed Flynn at the top of his lungs making Cece and Rocky cover their ears.

"That never gets old." Cece whispered to Rocky.

Once Flynn opened the door, Gunther and Tinka walked in with their sprakling shirts that once again, say "T" on Tinka's shirt and "G" on Gunther's.

"Hello little bay-bee! We have a surprise for you!" Gunther said excitedly eyeing Flynn.

"I wonder what this surprise is gonna be." Rocky said to Cece who both sipped water out of their cups.

"We are taking you to Hawaii with us!" Gunther and Tinka shouted out with glee at the same time.

Rocky and Cece who were sitting on the couch spit out their water and jumped up from their seats.

"WHAT?" Cece and Rocky exclaimed.

"That's right! The little bay-bee always gets his way!" Flynn said looking at Cece and Rocky, who's clothes were all wet from the spit

Later that day, when Cece's mom, Georgia went to work late, Cece invited Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Deuce and some of the other dancer's from Shake It Up! Chicago for a get-together celebration for the trip to Hawaii. People started dancing as "We Found Love" by Rihanna started blasting from Cece's stereo and the disco Cece displayed changed into colors and blinked rapidly making it look like fireworks blasting everywhere. Rocky and Ty helped put food around the house and Gunther and Tinka put up decorations everywhere.

"We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless AAAAHHHH!" Sang Deuce, but tripped one of Flynn's toys accidently on the floor screaming like a girl. The guys from Shake It Up! Chicago started laughing and pointing at him lying on the floor.

"LOL! We totally should have video taped that and put it on YouTube!" Cece said to Rocky laughing at Deuce.

Rocky hessited to helping Deuce up, but just laughed with Cece at the sight of him laying there.

"Hey Cece, this is the best party yet! Can't wait for the trip to Hawaii!" Said Melissa, one of the girliest and preppiest dancer's from Shake It Up! Chicago.

"Thanks Meliss! Can't wait for Hawaii too!" Cece replied kindly.

"I totally agree! This is the best party yet! You've got to start having these more often!" Rocky tried to convince to Cece.

"I wish I could but this is the only night my mom's working late." Cece said biting into a nacho.

"Ah well, but we still gonna go to other people's party, eh?" said Ty walking by.

Cece and Rocky started nodding and continued eating their nachos. Then, "Gimme All Your Luvin" by Madonna started playing out loud.

"Well now imma go make a fool of myself dancing to this kiddie song!" Ty said doing a Michael Jackson-like twirl before hitting the dance floor.

"_This night couldn't get any better_!" Cece thought watching everyone dance and have fun the rest of the night.


End file.
